Unspeakable Potter and the Smallville Situation
by TeraWatt
Summary: International Unspeakable Potter is assigned by the ICW to deal with the Smallville Situation. Harry quickly discovers how quickly "Weird" can happen in Smallville. RATED T FOR RAMPANT PARANOIA


Unspeakable Potter and the Smallville Situation

Disclaimer: I neither own nor profit from Harry Potter or Smallville. If I did own Harry Potter, Harry would have ended up with Hermione, and He would have beaten Voldemort with more than a technicality. Also If I owned Smallville, I would have concluded the series with the OBLIGATORY and COMPLETELY COMPULSORY 'Superman flies around the globe' as seen in Superman I, Superman II and Superman Returns. There would also have been a Batman crossover or at least SOME Batman REFERENCE. Do they even mention Gotham Once?

Chapter 01

There was a knock on the front door of the Kent house. Martha Kent opened the door to see a man perhaps 27 years old waiting on the front porch. He looked in top physical form, not covered in muscles like a bodybuilder but lean like a professional athlete. He smiled as she answered the door.

"Hello ma'am. My name is Harry Potter, and it is vitally important that I speak with you and your family. I don't mean to be an inconvenience and I can come again later if you like." "Well why don't you come right in. My husband and son are here and if its really important I wouldn't want you to wait." Martha stepped aside and gestured Harry into the living room.

"Could I get you anything to drink? Coffee? Tea?" "Tea would be most welcome, Mrs Kent" Harry took a seat in what had to be the most comfortable armchair he had ever sat in. While Martha started boiling some water and went to call Jonathon and Clark from the barn.

Harry shook hands with Mr Kent and his son, Clark who, from his files, happened to be an alien. Not the first he'd come across and certainly not the last. You met all sorts in the Unspeakables. "What's this all about then Mr Potter?" asked Mr Kent. "I am going to be frank with you as I have a lot to do over the next few days. Living in Smallville, you have probably come across strange things that seem to be connected with the remnants of meteors whatever colour they happen to be." Mr Kent answered "I think we've seen our fair share of strange in this past year at least." Nodding, Harry leaned forward and continued. "Keep in mind that what I am about to tell you is considered under International Law as beyond top-secret. I am going to have to ask you not to be alarmed." Harry, much to the Kent's combined confusion, raised his hand and the tea cup on the coffee table floated a up and moved gently into his hand. "I am a wizard. And what you just saw was a levitation charm."

After a few moments of shocked silence, Martha spoke up. "Can you do that again but slower?" Harry smiled and the tea cup floated slowly to Mrs Kent who waved her hand above, below and around the cup before taking it. "Why are you telling us if it is such a big secret? If its secret under International Law?" asked Clark, "If you promise to hold your questions until I have finished saying my piece, I'll answer as much as I am allowed and even show you a bit more magic." "Okay"

Over the next hour or so Harry explained how the wizarding world hid themselves during the witch-hunts in 1770 after negotiating the 'International Statute of Secrecy'. He told them of the differences between Magical communities in different countries and the International Confederation of Wizards. "My job" Harry said "is to investigate paranormal occurrences in the non-magical world. I am employed by the ICW in the International Department of Mysteries. Most Unspeakables study complex magics or investigate ancient magical sites but the most important job is to deal with situations that may pose a risk to the secret existence of the Magical community. That last thing is what I do. Generally speaking, these situations are fairly straightforward to deal with. Others require long term manipulation and more difficult solutions. Also it may interest you to know that we work with inter-planetary relations." At this their eyes widened. "Speaking of this, we have been overdue to offer any support you may need with raising Clark. Generally someone would have visited once you planned to adopt him but at the time there was a huge conflict in England which put us many years behind in our work."

"Make no mistake, we mean no harm to you, Clark, or your family. Krypton was a well-respected planet and the Universe is a darker place for its loss." "You know what planet I'm from?" "I'll tell you all about it a bit later. I have been sent to deal with what has been called the 'Smallville-Situation'. These meteors pose a hazard not only to the secrecy act but to the wellbeing of the locals. I have a team situated in Metropolis researching how to negate their effect, but it will take time. I am to live in Smallville to do damage control and to document anything odd the meteors will cause."

"That being said I am also to offer you on-going support to your family as Clark comes into his abilities. At your age under a yellow sun you will have already developed a few of those by now. Namely strength, speed, sight related powers like x-ray vision and maybe heat vision?" "What's heat vision?" asked Clark "Not yet then huh?" Harry replied with a grin. I'll tell you what. My house should be complete within a week. I'll invite you all over to dinner and I'll tell you everything we have on Krypton, Kryptonians and your biological family. Your father was a great man." "You know about Clark's family? How?" "Clark's, or should I say Kal-El's father, Jor-El, was a genius. An outspoken scientist who I believe visited Earth once or twice. Your mother, Lara Lor-Van was an artisan, your uncle Zor-El was also a scientist and leader of Argo City and his wife Alura was an expert in botany." Clark looked a bit awed at having knowledge of his family.

"Now I believe I still have time to do a bit more magic, if you want to see some more?" Mrs Kent smiled widely and looked rather excited to see more magic. "What sort of magic can you do? Is there a limit?" "There are some laws of magic that can't be broken namely bringing a person back from the dead or magic that requires more power than a person can wield, like conjuring gold. Which is possible, just impractical. It would take ten fairly powerful witches or wizards to conjure enough gold for a ring and that would leave them exhausted for a month. Some magic requires rituals or runes, some is quite easy and doesn't even need a wand. However as magic tends to mess with electricity I'd better show you outside."

Harry led three excited Kents outside the house where he took out of his pocket a tiny broomstick which he promptly un-shrank. Martha stared "You actually fly on brooms?" Harry showed her "This was a gift from my godfather, the fastest broom of the world until quite recently." Harry took to the sky and did a few aerial-stunts much to the amazement of the Kents before landing. Once back on the ground Harry pocketed his broom. "Now I found out how to do this next trick from my grandfather's journals. There are maybe 5,000 people in the world who can transform into an animal. These people are called animagi or an animagus. My grandfather went further than that. I can change into any animal I have ever seen. Choose some I'll see if I know them." Harry then took requests and changed into a Labrador, Tabby-cat, Falcone, Brown Wolf and a Lion before pointing out he could do magical creatures as well. Next to feature were a Black Unicorn, Phoenix, Hungarian Horntail Dragon, Acromantula and Basilisk (with his eyes firmly shut).

Harry gave them his mobile number and they made plans to have dinner on the following Saturday.


End file.
